The Clinical Sciences Core will be led by Dr. Margaret FischI as Director, Dr. Charles Mitchell as Co- Director, and Dr. Kristopher Arheart as Biostatistical Subcore leader. The Clinical Sciences Core (CSC) during the past four years provided essential services that both enhanced the productivity and capacity of Miami CFAR investigators and new/young investigators and fostered collaborative research among clinical, behavioral/social, and basic scientists that involved human subjects, human data, and biological specimen collection and distribution. The CSC provided support and services to over 80 investigators for over 120 projects support by 7 NIH institutes, 6 NIH funded networks, the CDC, the HRSA, and the pharmaceutical industry and to over 100 CFAR members including young/new investigators. The mission of the CSC is to provide scientific leadership and infrastructure support that advances multidisciplinary collaborative research in basic, clinical, epidemiologic, behavioral/social, and translational sciences in the prevention, detection, treatment, and cure of HIV/AIDS. The mission and goals of the CSC are needs base driven by the research priorities of the UM CFAR investigators and their projects and by the CSC priority to foster synergy and produce an economy of scale. The CSC will focus on enhancing the capacity for HIV/AIDS research in NIH Networks, promoting and supporting innovative NIH HIV/AIDS research initiatives, and facilitating and promoting scientific interactions between CFAR investigators and industry. The CSC will accomplish this through the provision of Biostatistical study design expertise and biostatical services, provision of clinical data and biological specimen repository to foster collaborative immunopathogenesis research, assistance with IRB and regulatory agency submissions, and provision of state-of-the-art clinical research facilities with clinical services. The CSC is essential to the continued growth and success of the Miami CFAR, as it has provided critical expertise and services for advancing multidisciplinary clinical translation research in therapeutic, vaccine and prevention research that is not duplicated by other Cores or facilities at the University of Miami.